Dani
Dani was a Zeltron female known for excellent gunslinging skills. During her smuggling days, Dani went pro in Dueling Championships. She would join the rebel alliance during the Roman Wars and participate in the battle of Maximus Prime. Biography Dueling Rings & Smuggling Dani was found to be a very skilled with blaster and participated in dueling rings on Taris. She went pro due to her quick draw and deadly accuracy. Dani soon last interest in Dueling and went on to do smuggling jobs across the galaxy. During her travels, Dani become good friends with Jonathan Flores, who she would usually play Sabaac with. Encounter with Bruce Starkiller Ten years before the battle of Veterum, Dani and Flores were playing sabaac in the Trader's Luck on Janno. Bruce Starkiller joined their game, much to Dani's dislike, as she believed him to be way to young to play with them. Bruce beat Dani though, which angered her. She threatened to attack him after he talked back to her. Bruce retaliated by shooting Dani in the leg after she drew her blaster on him. Jonathan helped Bruce and Hanhar leave the bar before Dani could do any further harm. Dani was impressed that he was able to take her down and she began to compete with him as he grew older and became a well known smuggler. Darktrooper Project & Helping the Rebels Dani became involved with the rebel alliance during the Roman Wars when the Empire began to make movements on her homeworld of Zeltros. Dani started an investigation to find out the origins of Agent Thrall and his mysterious armor that had never been seen before. On Charros IV, Dani ran into Bruce Starkiller and Andres, who were on the same mission as her. Dani and Bruce ended their rivalry and became allies as they tried to find Thrall on Charros IV. They ended up being captured through a trap and taken to an underground Imperial facility, where Thrall wanted to freeze them in carbonite. They managed to escape custody with the help of Andres's Jedi abilities. During their escape through the bowels of the facility, the trio came across a Darktrooper manufacturing plant. The origin of Thrall's power armor was finally uncovered, so they took as much information they could take. As an emergency, the Imperials shut down the power so they couldn't get anymore information. They were able to escape from Charros IV successfully and return to the rebels and reveal their findings. Retrieving Information on Adairea The rebels sent pilots to Charros IV to retrieve more information from the planet, which they did, but they were followed. They made an emergency flight to Adairea so they didn't follow them to the rebel base, sending a transmission to the rebels before they were shot down. Dani and Vett traveled to Adairea to retrieve the data from a pilot that survived. They were able to get the information, but the pilot was killed in front of them by TIE pilots. Dani and Vett got back to their transport and flew back to the rebel base to deliver the data they got from the Darktrooper project.